


In The Arms of an Angel

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has finally found love. 100 Word drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Never safe, never secure, never with a proper home or a ‘normal’ family. Always hunting, always hunted. Never truly at peace.

Until hell crossed paths with heaven. Then he found refuge and safety in the one place he would never have thought to look.

He had found a saviour, someone who taught him of faith and left peace in his heart. He had found love. 

He hadn't been looking for it; hadn't thought he’d find it. And yet as sure as he had been saved, he found love.

And he felt safe and loved in the arms of his angel.


End file.
